


lies for the liars

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, power bottom dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: Say it and I'll let you come.





	lies for the liars

He had Dick folded nearly in half, knees hooked over his shoulders, pounding into him mercilessly, ruthlessly. They’d been going at it for hours with no signs of slowing. Sweat trickled down Slade’s spine and fell from the tip of his nose and Dick was covered in a sheen of it, his hair wet to the tip, writhing and moaning as Slade pushed him closer and closer to that sweet edge until...he stopped. Not entirely, but just short of a dead stop, slowly rolling his hips against Dick just to let him know he was still inside of him, still in control.  

The look in Dick’s eyes was wild and electric, more fury than Slade had ever seen in the kid’s face before, and it almost made him grin, knowing he was the one that could draw that kind of reaction out of him.  They’d been going at it for so long Slade couldn’t really blame him though. He’d wanted to drag it out this time, see how long he could keep Dick on the edge, but -- and he’d never admit this -- it’d been just as much a challenge for him too. It had taken nearly every last reserve of energy Slade had just to hold himself back, to keep himself from fucking into Dick’s tight, slick hole and filling him with cock and come the second he got inside him.

“Say it,” he said, running his hand up Dick’s thigh, turning his mouth to bite, just on the other side of gently, the tender flesh there.

“Say  _ what, _ ” Dick snapped, or tried to. He was still breathless, trying to use his body as leverage to get Slade moving again, or to at least use Slade’s body to get himself off. Slade had pushed him past the point of manners and pleasantries, it seemed. It was a good look for him, he decided, hungry and desperate, willing to take his pleasure with or without Slade’s permission. Slade gripped Dick’s hips instead and held them in a vice grip, halting any movement he was trying to make, and Dick shot him the kind of look he’d seen on hundreds of people’s faces, right before they tried to kill him. If his cock could’ve gotten harder, it would have.

“You know what,” Slade growled, the words a low rumble against the pale skin on the inside of Dick’s thigh. He rolled his hips again, ground his cock deep inside of Dick until Dick’s mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back a little.

“I don’t,” Dick said, still struggling under Slade’s firm grip, desperately trying to find release of some kind. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Slade just grinned. The kid had, on the rare occasion, pulled one over on him. He could definitely be a good liar when he needed to be; just not when he’d been fucked to the brink for the past three hours only for Slade to withdraw every time before the ecstasy took him.

“Say it,” Slade said again, reaching down to drag his thumb down Dick’s bottom lip, bitten red and so soft and plush Slade wanted to lean down and suck it between his teeth, bite down and let the taste of Dick flood his mouth. “Say it and I’ll let you come.”

Dick eyelids fluttered at that and Slade swallowed a groan when he felt Dick clench around him, then Dick was wrapping his lips around Slade’s thumb and sucking it into his mouth. Slade snapped his hips, thrusting inside of him like a reflex, and Dick grinned as he let Slade’s thumb out of his mouth with a hot, wet sound.

“I think I might need you to remind me,” he said, licking his lips. Sometimes, Slade had to wonder who seduced who, here. Not that it mattered anymore. They were both way too addicted to care how it started or ever consider stopping.

Slade growled darkly, not quite an angry noise, but something more promising, pulling out of Dick and grabbing his hips, manhandling him onto his hands and knees and shoving back inside of him faster than Dick could realize what was happening. Curses and moans fell from his mouth when Slade slammed into him again, hands grasping at the sheets for purchase, ripping them from the mattress.

Slade grabbed hold of Dick’s hips so hard the bruises practically bloomed immediately beneath his fingers, then hauled his lithe body back, dragging him down onto his cock. Dick knew exactly what he wanted. Hell, it was Dick who started the whole thing. And even then he’d known exactly what he was doing, knew, somehow, that it was going to be something Slade would lose his mind over, something he’d need so bad that he’d go so far as it  _ ask _ for it.

The first time Dick had said it, all innocent and sweet, smiling up at Slade with that cocky, knowing look in his eyes, Slade had come mid-thrust, and had stayed hard for another hour of fucking. He hadn’t even known it was something he wanted until the word fell from Dick’s lips. But it hadn’t really surprised either of them.

Hauling Dick upright, Slade wrapped an arm around his chest and fisted one hand loosely around his cock. Dick tried, fruitlessly, to fuck into the loose circle of his fist, but it wasn’t enough and eventually he grunted out a noise of frustration and just went limp against Slade’s chest, panting and gasping as Slade ground his cock inside of him. This had been going on for too long. Slade liked their games, usually, but he was getting impatient and so was Dick.

“Dick,” he said nicely, sliding his hand up to wrap around Dick’s throat before whispering in his ear, “Call me Daddy.”

Slade felt Dick’s entire body shudder against him and around him, felt his cock leak spurts of precome onto his fingers. Slade wasn’t sure if it was the word or the hand on his throat, squeezing tight, but he figured it was a combination of both, knowing this kid. He snapped his hips, slamming Dick’s prostate with his cock, and started moving the hand he had around Dick. He knew Dick was close, knew any second now, if he didn’t take his hand off of him, he was going to stiffen up and bend like a bow for him, dig his nails into Slade’s arms and make a pretty, filthy mess all over himself.

It was what Dick wanted and Slade, for some reason, trusted him to give him what  _ he _ wanted.

“Come for me,” Slade murmured next to Dick’s ear, grinding his hips against Dick’s ass as he jerked his cock, flicking his tongue out to trace the shell of his ear. “Come for --”

“ _ Daddy, _ ” Dick breathed out like he’d been holding it in for hours. It was a gasp and a moan, like it felt as good for him to say it as it did for Slade to hear it. Then he reached back, grabbing a fistfull of Slade’s hair and turned his face, opening his mouth against Slade’s in a wet, sloppy kiss, moaning against him as he shook apart beneath Slade’s hands, shooting ropes of come all the way up to his neck.

“Fuck,” Slade growled out, strangled, and flattened his hand out between Dick’s shoulderblades, shoving him back down to his hands and knees. He gripped Dick’s hips and slammed into him, relishing the scream that fell from Dick’s mouth when his cock rammed into his prostate, jolting his over-sensitive body with pleasure. “Oh, fuck yeah. Good  _ boy. _ ”

Dick let out a low, fitlhy moan and arched his back beautifully, cheek against the mattress, ass up, just letting Slade take him, use him, have him. It was such a sight that Slade was almost too distracted by it to hear what the kid was moaning in his sex drunk state.

“Fuck me, Daddy,” he was saying each time Slade snapped his hips, the words more like a plea or a sob, forced out of his sweet mouth by the sheer force of Slade’s cock. He repeated it again and again, laid out on the bed before Slade with his arms sprawled before him, sweat slick skin slapping against Slade’s, begging for it, for his cock, for anything and everything Slade would give him. “Don’t -- don’t stop, Daddy.”

Slade’s growl rumbled out of him. He’d been fucking Dick for hours and there was no way he could hold back anymore, not with Dick’s mouth a constant stream of filth and everything he’s ever wanted to hear. Slade was aware that there was a part of him that wanted to give Dick anything he asked for, wanted to spoil him and fuck him and everything in between, but he couldn’t hold this back any longer. A constant litany of  _ daddy, fuck me, don’t stop daddy,  _ was falling from Dick’s mouth and Slade was going to come harder than he ever had in his goddamn life.

“Dick,” he grit out, pulling on the very last dregs of stamina he still, somehow, had. “I can’t --”

“Please,” Dick said, reaching back. Slade wasn’t sure what he was reaching for, so he gave him his hand. It was the only thing he could think of. As soon as he did, Dick’s fingers linked around his instinctively, gripping his hand tight. “I need -- I’m so close. I’m gonna come again, please -- please don’t stop. Feels so good.”

“Christ,” Slade grunted, then he pulled out again and turned Dick around, lifting his fucked out body into his lap and pulling him down on his cock. Dick was so gone his eyes could hardly focus, the gorgeous blue of his eyes nearly swallowed completely by black. As soon as he looped his arms around Slade’s neck, Slade started bouncing him on his cock, hard and fast, brutal. This angle got him deeper and he held Dick’s ass wide open as he fucked into it, ramming that sweet spot inside of him every time he brought him down on his cock. He could feel Dick’s nails, even as short as they were, raking bloody lines down his back. He was practically screaming with each thrust, begging for more. Just seconds ago Slade had been positive he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself back anymore, but then Dick had said he wanted to come again,  _ needed  _ to, and well. Fuck.

“Come for me, Dick,” Slade said across Dick’s jaw, his voice hoarse and gravelly with something raw and yet unnamed, something just out of reach. He took Dick’s arms from around his neck and placed his hands around his sides, wanted to watch this. “You want to come on my cock, don’t you?”

“ _ God, _ ” Dick keened, high and breathy.

“Yeah, I wanna see that,” Slade panted as he bounced Dick in his lap. Christ, he was rapidly nearing the end of his own endurance and that was fucking saying something. “Come on my cock, baby. Come for Daddy.”

“Oh my god,” Dick gasped, eyes and mouth open wide. His nails broke Slade’s skin as his body became a hot vice around Slade’s cock. He shook like he was going to come apart and with one more slam inside of his body Dick was coming, grasping and shouting and spilling all over Slade and himself, wrapping his legs so tight around Slade’s body he was pretty sure Dick broke a rib or two as he rode it out.

“Fuck,” Slade grunted, no longer in control of anything anymore and no longer giving a fuck. His body succumbed to the feeling of Dick convulsing around him, to the beautiful agony of pleasure on his face, and Slade followed him over the edge willingly and gratefully, palming the small of Dick’s back and burying his face in his collarbone, sinking his teeth into his throat as the peak of his orgasm slammed into him, coming and coming until he thought it was never going to end. Slade was lost to it, to the blissful release he’d been chasing for hours, to the kid draped across him, all of it.

Had been for months now, if he was honest with himself about it.

Slade withdrew gently and Dick immediately collapsed onto the pillows, too exhausted to care about the mess all over him or the bed. Slade found a towel and cleaned himself up anyway, then lied back down beside him because Dick wasn’t the only exhausted one. It was funny, he could go ten rounds with Superman or The Flash, but give him a flexible, gorgeous acrobat with a filthy mouth and suddenly super serum didn’t mean shit. Then again, Dick had always been able to give as good as he got.

“I didn’t know you liked it,” Dick said out of nowhere, startling him. Slade had just assumed he’d passed out as soon as his head hit the pillows. He would have, at that age. “The first time.”

Slade turned his head toward him and lifted an eyebrow. “Uh huh.”

“I didn’t,” Dick said, then he was blushing and chewing the skin on the inside of his cheek the way he did when he was nervous about something. “I just...wanted to.”

Fuck, Slade didn’t know what he was going to do with this kid.

“That makes two of, apparently,” Slade said, settling his hand on Dick’s bare hip, the skin there cool and clammy now. Slade’s hand twitched on an instinct to reach down and pull the sheet up over him. He tried to fight it and lost the battle. Dick gave him a funny look afterward.

“I don’t need to be taken care of,” Dick said, his tone so serious that Slade almost believed him.

“And I don’t need another brat to take care of,” he replied with the same amount of conviction.

For a moment, they just laid there. Slade turned his gaze up to the ceiling, watching the blade of the fan spin around so he didn’t do something stupid, like kiss Dick when he wasn’t balls deep inside of him.

“Do you think,” Dick eventually said, sighing. “That we’ll ever stop being liars?”

Slade snorted and turned on his side, facing him. He reached out and thumbed at Dick’s mouth again, his own eyelids fluttering this time when Dick sucked it between his lips and laved the skin with his tongue.

“I said I didn’t need another brat,” Slade reiterated, slipping his thumb out of Dick’s mouth and cupping his jaw. Then he leaned in and, cursing himself under his breath, did something stupid. “What I want is completely different.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *waves to my first ever Daddy kink* 
> 
> haha this is the filthiest thing I've written in a WHILE. Sorry >_<
> 
> Oh hey, btw. Cool kids follow me on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohmcgee)


End file.
